Simply Dad
by GravityNeko
Summary: Ben muses about his father...


**A/N: I have a Ben obsession I think...**

**.**

**.**

That's my dad; he's not the most normal guy you could say. In fact, most beings would think he's extraordinary. I guess they have a reason to—he's Luke Skywalker.

To the world he's the Hero of the Rebellion, the Jedi Grand Master….to me….he's just my dad.

I was born during a horrible and devastating war, and my parents could have easily made the decision to take the easy way out with me. That war was no place for a child. My dad wasn't so easily swayed, however. Dad found my birth was miracle; I was a light in the darkness child, as he would put it.

My parents never regretted their decision, they were both happy. Truth be told, I think dad always liked the idea of a kid more than mom. That's not to say my mom didn't love me…she did, I know she did. She proved it through her death, how deep her love ran.

Now, it's just dad and me—we have each other, despite the fact we're very alone without her. But, we've been doing better. We came to the reality that, even though we'd lost a piece of our family, the other one still remained.

Oh, and what I said above, about him not being the most normal guy. Forget that. That's only his public persona—they can't seem to see past that. The man I know is just an ordinary person who just happens to have a few extraordinary powers. My dad's very down to earth; very normal. What we see is the farmboy when they see the Jedi Grand Master.

Oh, where did the farmboy part come from? Where've you been these past forty years? My dad comes from a desert backworld planet called Tatooine. He lived there for nineteen years of his life; most of which he recounts were harsh and unbearable.

Of course, the term farmboy also had a duel meaning. Well, for my mom anyway. She used to call Dad _Farmboy. _And I guarantee every credit I have, that it had nothing to do with him being a moisture farmer. I think a lot of it has to do with Dad's nature…He's very humble, modest, and has that kind of innocence to him regardless what he's been through.

Mom would use the word naïve, though, in the sense of my dad being _fresh off the farm_—thus Farmboy.

Maybe he is naïve, but I don't think that's a bad thing. He's not entirely jaded by being's perceptions of others. He's always willing to give someone a second chance. Heck, he loved me even when I was being a total jerk to him.

He takes being's hostility and suspicion in stride; very patient with them. Even when my mom and he first met, he didn't let her anger get in the way of them possibly becoming friends. He's great like that.

When he's not being kind, he's trying to be funny. I think Dad has the most warped sense of humor I've ever known. I think he gets it from Mom. It's almost disturbing.

Still, it's nice to see a lighter side of him.

I say it's nice, because I use to be so intimidated by him—even afraid of him. It had nothing to do with him, I figured out, and everything to do with my own insecurities.

My fear of stepping out of my father's shadow. Okay, so maybe it _partially _had something to do with him. He wasn't the easiest person to talk to back then, and now he's just infuriating!

I swear, if he makes one more lame joke or starts quoting the same proverbs again, I'll strangle him! Well, maybe not. I've sort of have grown attached to the old guy these past years.

After all, with him getting on in years, what would he possibly do without me? (grins) Or me without him? I'm grateful and glad he's my dad. I really couldn't have dreamed of a better one for the Force to have given to me.

Right now, I really can't figure out why I was ever afraid of or intimidated by him. He's bee n nothing but the best to me, acted out of my interests entirely, and loved me unconditionally.

He's kind of amazing.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he's perfect. He's easy to anger, he's hard-headed, tends to take on things all by himself…and overall just irritates me at times.

(Picks up head)

Wait, what the Sith is he doing! Blast it, I warned him not to strain himself. You know what, nevermind. He's not amazing, he's an idiot.

I mean, what kind of idiot does hand stands when he's not even healed all the way. What kind of moron doesn't take a seat when his niece offers it and he looks practically dead on his feet?

Oh, I forgot one more of his faults…

Blatant stupidity.

**.**

**.**


End file.
